


Schlimme Zeiten

by Tarlan



Category: V (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlimme Zeiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131770) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> 'Desperate Times'. German translation by Anne. THANK YOU!

Tyler zischte vor Schmerz, als Julie sein Bein untersuchte. „Es ist gebrochen. Ich muss es schienen, bis wir wieder in der Basis sind und ich es ordentlich richten kann.“

„Verdammt.“

Sie beobachtete aufmerksam sein aschfarbenes Gesicht und bemerkte die ungleich erweiterten Pupillen, die sie auf eine Gehirnerschütterung aufmerksam machten. Als er fiel, hatte er sich den Kopf ziemlich heftig angeschlagen, und die blutunterlaufene Stelle an seiner linken Schläfe zeigte, wo sein Kopf auf den Beton geprallt war.

„Willie, bringst Du mir bitte diese Holzstücke? Ja, das und noch so eins. Du musst etwa 30 cm davon abmachen.“

Der Klang splitternden Holzes erfüllte die Luft, als der freundliche Besucher die schmalen Bretter mit einer Kraft zerbrach, die seine schlanke, sanfte Gestalt Lügen strafte; Er legte sie Julie zu Füssen. Sie griff in ihren Notfallkoffer und holte eine Rolle Verbandszeug heraus; sie würde nicht genügen, aber sie war ein Anfang. Sie brachte das Holz zu beiden Seiten des gebrochenen Beins an, schnitt Streifen von dem Verbandszeug ab und band das Holz an Knöchel, Knie und Schenkel fest. Den Rest der Bandage wickelte sie so weit sie konnte um das geschiente Bein.

 

Tyler beobachtete aus vom Schmerz schmalen Augen, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, sein Blick hielt den aus den blauen Augen fest. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den Schmerz zu verbergen, aber seine zeitweise glasigen Augen und die Schweißtropfen, die seine Schläfe hinunterliefen, verrieten ihn.

Ihre Beutejagd hätte ganz einfach sein sollen, denn sie hatten nur ein Ziel, dieses Lagerhaus seiner letzten Vorräte zu berauben und sie für Notfälle zu verstecken. Bei ihrer Ankunft wurde offensichtlich, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte.

Obwohl er teilweise verstehen konnte, warum Barrett sie verraten hatte, empfand Tyler nichts als Zorn, der sich mit dem Schmerz vermischte. Sie hatten alle jemanden an die Leguane verloren, Freunde oder Familie, keinem war der Schmerz des Verlustes erspart geblieben, und Tyler wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Leguane niemals ein Versprechen hielten, jemandem seine Lieben wieder zurückzugeben. Barrett hatte das auch gewusst, was seinen Verrat noch schmerzlicher machte, aber wenigstens war Tyler die Aufgabe erspart geblieben, sich mit Barretts Verrat zu befassen, denn der Mann war im ersten Laserfeuer umgekommen.

Es schien, dass sich ihr Pech mit dem Verschwinden von Elizabeth vor fast einem Monat noch verschlimmert hatte. Das halb menschliche, halb sirianische Sternenkind war mit dem Denker in dem Glauben abgereist, dass sie ihren beiden Rassen den Frieden bringen würde. So viele hatten glauben wollen, dass der Krieg zwischen ihnen endgültig beendet war, aber Tyler hatte gelernt, in einem Leben niemals etwas für bare Münze zu nehmen.

Der Friede war innerhalb einer Woche in die Brüche gegangen, als Diana sich zur Anführerin der sirianischen Streitkräfte erklärte und die Plünderung der Erde wieder aufnahm.

Seit dem Beginn der sirianischen Invasion war der Wasserstand der Ozeane um 60 cm gesunken, was in einigen Teilen der Welt eine ernsthafte Dürre ausgelöst hatte. Doch in diesen Gebieten gab es nur noch wenige Menschen, da die Besucher schon lange zuvor die meisten als Nahrung für sich mitgenommen hatten. Die Leguane hatten sich die meisten geholt, bevor jemand ihre wahre Natur erkannte, wie Vieh in Kühlwagen hatten sie mit ihnen ihre riesigen Mutterschiffe gefüllt. Schließlich hatten die Besucher mit den technologisch fortgeschritteneren Ländern angefangen, in entlegenen Gebieten waren über Nacht ganze Dörfer verschwunden.

Nur die Orte oberhalb der Zone des roten Staubes waren einige Zeit verschont geblieben, aber selbst dieses geringe Maß an Schutz begann schwächer zu werden, seit sich der Staub langsam auflöste. Bald würde es auf der Erde keinen sicheren Ort mehr geben.

Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu erkennen, dass Diana hinter der Zerstörung der Fähre des Denkers steckte, denn der erneute Angriff auf die Erde war heftiger gewesen als je zuvor. Es war, als wüsste Diana, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der mächtig genug war, ihre Handlungsweise in Frage zu stellen.

Die zerstreuten Überreste der Menschheit kämpften nicht länger nur um ihre Freiheit; sie kämpften gegen ihr Aussterben.

Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde die Situation verzweifelter, und deshalb waren sie größere Risiken eingegangen. Angriffe auf Verarbeitungsanlagen hatten wenig dazu beigetragen, die Ausbeutung der irdischen Reserven zu verlangsamen, oder die Massenentführungen ihrer Mitmenschen als Nahrungsquelle. Ihr einziger Trost war, dass diese Menschen nicht tot waren – noch nicht – und so lange sie lebten, bestand die Hoffnung, diese Mutterschiffe zu wenden und sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Hoffnung.

Er schnaubte bei dem Gedanken an das Konzept und fragte sich, wie viel von Gönners Idealismus über die Jahre auf ihn abgefärbt hatte, denn er hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, bevor er dem Mann begegnet war. Hoffnung war etwas für Narren. Jedoch konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass es immer noch Hoffnung gab, obwohl sie ganz allein auf dem Generalinspekteur Philip ruhte. Tyler hatte dem Gesandten des Denkers nicht vertrauen wollen, aber er musste zugeben, dass es der Leguan geschafft hatte, die meisten von Dianas Exzessen zu zügeln, und damit die Grausamkeit ihres Angriffs auf diesen Planeten und sein Volk zu verringern. Doch Philip war Lichtjahre weit weg, er untersuchte die Ermordung des Denkers, und die Menschheit konnte nur hoffen, dass er mit Beweisen für Dianas Schuld zurückkehrte, bevor es niemanden mehr gab, den das interessierte.

Tyler biss die Zähne noch fester zusammen und schloss die Augen, um einen weiteren Aufschrei zu verhindern, als der gebrochene Knochen bei jedem Zug am Verband über empfindliche Nerven mahlte. Er wollte verzweifelt dem Wunsch nachgeben, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, doch die Angst vor den Konsequenzen hielt die Dunkelheit in Schach. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Geräusche um ihn herum und hörte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Es ist Mr. Ham. Er hat sein Bein gewetzt.“

„Was?“ Donovan runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich zu dem schmalen Besucher um. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er Julie sah, die den Rest des weißen Verbandes aufrollte. „Er hat sein Bein verletzt. Du meinst, es ist gebrochen.“

„Ja.“

„Mike, ich brauche etwas, um das Bein unbeweglich zu halten.“

Tyler sah, wie sich Donovan in dem längst verlassenen Lagerhaus umschaute, aber es war klar, dass er nichts Brauchbares entdecken konnte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt abwenden und beobachtete, wie Donovan dem widerwilligen Besucher seine Laserpistole gab und dann seine Jacke auszog. Donovan zog sein dunkles T-Shirt über den Kopf und machte sich daran, es in lange Streifen zu reißen. Er ließ die Stoffstreifen neben Julie fallen und kniete neben Tyler nieder.

Tyler zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne, als Donovan vorsichtig sein gebrochenes Bein anhob damit Julie leichteren Zugang hatte, um das zerrissene T-Shirt fest um Tylers Knöchel zu wickeln.

Schließlich lehnte sie sich zurück und betrachtete prüfend ihr Werk, und Tyler blieb außer seinem rauen Atmen stumm, während ihre Blicke vom Knöchel zum Schenkel hinauf wanderten und dann zu seinem Gesicht eilten. An ihrem Gesicht erkannte er, dass er so schlimm aussah wie er sich fühlte, obwohl er Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Blick auf sie zu konzentrieren, er sah ihre Züge verschwimmen.

„Julie, wir müssen hier raus, bevor Diana mit weiteren Truppen eintrifft. Geh und hol den Lieferwagen zur Vorderseite. Willie und ich können ihn hintragen.“

Julie nickte und rannte aus dem Lagerhaus zu der Stelle, wo sie den Wagen zurückgelassen hatten, und Donovan kniete immer noch an Tylers Seite. Tyler schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, er könnte sich der lockenden Dunkelheit überlassen. Stattdessen klammerte er sich an sein Bewusstsein, indem er sich Bilder von Donovans nacktem Körper vorstellte. Wärme schien durch seine Kleidung zu sickern, als Donovan sich neben ihm hinsetzte, und ihn an seine glatte, nackte Brust zog. Tyler ließ den Rest seiner Sinne treiben, während er sich auf die Wärme von Donovans Körper konzentrierte und auf die starken Arme, die ihn hielten.

„Also diesmal hast Du es wirklich geschafft, Hardrock“, flüsterte Donovan.

Ohne Nachzudenken streckte Donovan die Hand aus um über das dunkle Haar zu streichen, er schob die Strähnen hinter ein perfektes Ohr zurück. Bei der sanften Berührung öffneten sich ebenholzfarbene Augen und sahen ihn unerwartet an, und Donovan fühlte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, als er erkannte, dass Tyler wach war. Er widerstand dem Drang, seine Hand zurück zu reißen, sein Blick hielt die dunklen Augen fest, forderte den kleineren Mann zu einem Kommentar heraus.

Von schwarzen Wimpern umgebene Augenlider schlossen sich als Reaktion.

 

Der pochende Schmerz überrollte Tyler Welle auf Welle. Sein Atem wurde flacher, während er darum kämpfte, die Übelkeit zu beherrschen, die seinen Mageninhalt zu ergießen drohte. Er öffnete erneut die Augen, als er draußen den Lieferwagen hörte, er fing einen vielsagenden Blick auf, der zwischen Donovan und Willie hin und her ging.

Tyler wusste, was kommen würde, und biss noch einmal die Zähne zusammen, als er fühlte, wie sich Donovan neben ihm bewegte. Gemeinsam hoben sie ihn hoch, liefen schnell zum Lieferwagen und legten ihn zwischen die Ausrüstung und die Vorräte, die sie bei dieser Beutejagd eingesammelt hatten, auf die Ladefläche. Donovan kletterte hinein und, die Fahrerkabine als Rückenlehne nutzend, zog Tyler hoch, bis er an ihn gelehnt saß. Tyler spannte sich an, als er fühlte, wie sich Donovans Arme fest um ihn legten, doch dann lehnte er sich an die breite Brust zurück, sein Kopf kam an der Verbindung von Hals und Schulter zu liegen.

Donovan grinste, als er so leicht akzeptiert wurde, und rieb unbewusst seine Wange an dem dunklen Haar. Die Schlaglöcher und der Schutt auf dem, was einmal eine Straße gewesen war, gönnten Tyler keine Pause von den Schmerzen, aber er beklagte sich nicht. Ausnahmsweise war er, wo er sein wollte, in Donovans Armen.

 

Die Fahrt zur Basis zurück dauerte mehrere Stunden, dann schließlich fuhren sie in die verlassene Bücherei hinein, die das beherbergte, was vom Widerstand von Los Angeles noch übrig war. Während der vergangenen Stunde war Tyler langsam bewusstlos geworden, als seine Sinne dem Schmerz nachgaben, der sich mit jedem Buckel und jedem Schlagloch der längst verkommenen Autobahn steigerte. Donovan hatte die leichte Veränderung in seiner Atmung bemerkt und den Körper noch fester an seine nackte Brust gedrückt.

Er wunderte sich über die Veränderung in Tyler, die ihm gestattete, ihm so stillschweigend zu vertrauen. Sicher, er war anders, seit Diana ihn fast erfolgreich umgedreht hatte, er hatte einen Teil der Kälte verloren, die ihn von den anderen trennte – von ihm.

Tyler, der fürchtete, dass er immer noch eine Gefahr für den Widerstand von Los Angeles war, hatte sich angeboten, Robin in die relative Sicherheit des Nordens zu bringen. Er war erst zurückgekehrt, als ihn die Nachricht erreichte, dass Elizabeth mit dem Führer abgereist war und dann auch nur, um ein Versprechen zu erfüllen, das er Robin gegeben hatte.

Donovan seufzte tief, aber lautlos. Erst nachdem Tyler gegangen war, hatte er angefangen, seine Beziehung zu Julie anzuzweifeln. Nach dem Ende der ersten Invasion hatten sie sich auseinander gelebt, doch sobald er sie wieder sah, wusste Donovan, dass er sie wiederhaben wollte. Er glaubte sie zu lieben, glaubte, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte, doch nachdem Tyler gegangen war, konnte er nur noch an den rätselhaften Ex-CIA-Agenten denken. Tyler drängte sich ständig in seine Gedanken, während er weg war. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Donovan geglaubt, dass es sich nur um die Sorge eines Freundes um einen anderen handelte. Doch er konnte die unglaubliche Angst nicht länger verleugnen, die ihn überwältigt hatte, als er am Lagerhaus eintraf und Tyler so blaß und still auf dem Boden liegen sah, während Julie sich über ihn beugte.

Da sich so viel Blut aus der Kopfverletzung in einer Lache gesammelt hatte, hielt er Tyler für tot, sein Herz begann erst wieder zu schlagen, als Tyler leise vor Schmerz keuchte. Kopfwunden bluteten immer stark. Er erinnerte sich, dass Julie ihm das vor Jahren erzählt hatte, in einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Krieg, aber das hatte seine Angst um Tyler nicht vermindert.

Als der Wagen zum Stehen kam, fühlte Donovan einen Stich des Bedauerns, besonders weil er wusste, dass Tyler in eine Welt aus Schmerz zurückkehren würde, wenn sie ihn bewegten, aber auch, weil sie ihm den kleineren Mann aus den Armen nehmen würden. Er wartete stoisch, als Julie eine Trage herbefahl.

Tyler schrie auf, als sie ihn von der Ladefläche hoben, das ungewöhnliche Geräusch zerriss Donovan das Herz. Er packte Tylers Hand und hielt sie fest, während sie hinein eilten, er war dankbar, dass er nicht einer der Träger war, denn auf der Rückfahrt zum Versteck war sein Bein eingeschlafen. Er ignorierte das schmerzhafte Kribbeln, als das Blut wieder zu zirkulieren begann, er humpelte beinahe, um Schritt zu halten.

„Mike?“

Donovan sah in Julies besorgte Augen.

„Bein ist eingeschlafen“, bot er als Erklärung an, er wusste, ihre Adleraugen hatten sein Unbehagen bemerkt. Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht etwas entspannte, nachdem sie wusste, dass sie nicht noch einen weiteren Patienten vor sich hatte.

Julie verwendete ihr letztes Morphium, um Tyler schmerzfrei zu halten, während sie sein Bein richtete, und dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft zurück und studierte ihre Arbeit. Furcht zog ihre Augenwinkel in Falten, und er verstand sie nur zu gut. Obwohl sie sich ‚Doktor’ nennen durfte, hatte ihre Ausbildung nicht der menschlichen Anatomie und Medizin gegolten. Sie war Biologin, und doch bat man sie, Knochen zu richten, Wunden zu kauterisieren, Verletzungen zusammenzuflicken und gelegentlich sogar zu operieren.

Donovan schnaubte leise. Bevor die Leguane kamen, waren die USA zu einer ablame culture geworden, jede nur mögliche Ausrede wurde benutzt, um andere zu verklagen. Jetzt waren die Übriggebliebenen bereit, ihre Sicherheit in die Hände von Unausgebildeten zu geben, denn eine kleine Hoffnungs aufs Überleben, für sich oder ihre Familie, war besser als gar keine Hoffnung. Doch Julie litt bei jeder Beanspruchung ihrer begrenzten Fähigkeiten, ihre Alpträume wurden von denen, für die sie nichts tun konnte, mit Brennstoff versorgt.

Am Anfang war das der Grund gewesen, weshalb er sie lieben gelernt hatte, er bewunderte ihre Entschlossenheit und ihren Mut angesichts der Not. Er hatte sich gewünscht, bei ihr zu sein, um sie aus ihren Alpträumen wachzurütteln und sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie für die anderen entscheidend wichtig war. Er wollte das immer noch, doch irgendwo entlang dieser Linie begriff er, dass es tiefe Freundschaft war und nicht Liebe, die seine Gefühle beherrschte.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er von Tyler das gleiche sagen konnte. Vielleicht war nur eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihnen, die aus Schmerz und Leiden geformt wurde, während sie über die Jahre Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten, aber das erklärte nicht die erotische Wendung, die seine Träume in letzter Zeit nahmen. Darüber hinaus, wenn er an seine erste Reaktion im Lagerhaus dachte, dann wusste Donovan, dass es nicht nur Kameradschaft sein konnte. Was er für Tyler empfand, ging viel tiefer.

Er zog sein kleines Tagebuch hervor und begann, ein paar verschlüsselte Anmerkungen zu schreiben, der Reporter in ihm war nie wirklich ausgetrieben worden. Eines Tages, hoffte er, würde er diese Aufzeichnungen verwenden können, um ein Buch über seine Erlebnisse zu schreiben.

Donovan blickte auf seine Uhr. Wieder waren zwei Stunden vergangen und so ungern er es tat, er wusste, er musste Tyler aufwecken. Mit dieser Kopfverletzung konnten sie es nicht riskieren, dass er ins Koma fiel. Er streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte Tylers Wange, er lächelte, als der Mann leise zu stöhnen begann.

 

* * * *

 

Der Geruch nach Antiseptika drang an seine Sinne, Augenblicke bevor sich seine Augen zuckend öffneten und ihm die vertraute Umgebung des behelfsmäßigen Hospitals zeigten. Sein Bein fühlte sich schwer an und erblickte an sich hinunter, er erwartete zu sehen, dass es immer noch fest von Hemdstreifen und Bandagen zwischen zwei Holzleisten gehalten wurde, stattdessen sprang ihm das makellose Weiß eines neuen Gipsverbandes ins Auge. Sein Bein war leicht angehoben und er wackelte versuchsweise mit den Zehen; er war erleichtert, als der Befehl aus seinem Gehirn das gewünschte Ergebnis erzielte. Wenigstens waren seine Muskeln und Nerven nicht schwer beschädigt. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn den Kopf wenden, und er sah Donovan nahe bei sich sitzen. Tyler runzelte die Stirn, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Deinen Zehen geht es gut. Julie hat sie bereits untersucht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du so kitzelig bist.“

Dieses Mal konnte Tyler das leise Erröten nicht verhindern, das seine Wangen färbte, doch schnell ließ er zu seiner Verteidigung Ärger aufsteigen.

„Wenn Du Deine Arbeit richtig gemacht hättest, wärst Du immer noch nicht schlauer.“

Statt auf den Köder anzubeißen, wurde Donovans Grinsen breiter. In den vergangenen Jahren des gemeinsamen Lebens und Arbeitens hatte Donovan angefangen zu verstehen, wie Tyler mit denjenigen umging, die versuchten, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Seine Schroffheit, seine Wut und Arroganz waren nur eine List, um Leute daran zu hindern, ihn zu mögen. Einige, wie Chris Faber, hatten den Panzer ignoriert, indem sie darauf eingetrommelt hatten, bis sie ihn durchbrachen, aber Donovan hatte einen anderen Ansatz gefunden. Er sickerte durch die winzigen Löcher in Tylers Abschirmung, insgeheim verband er sich mit der Seele des Anderen, als warte er auf den Tag, an dem Tyler aufwachen und die unzerreißbare Kette entdecken würde, sie sie miteinander verband.

„Wie geht es Deinem Kopf?“

Tyler zog eine Grimasse. Sein Kopf pochte mit jedem Herzschlag wie eine monotone Basstrommel. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Bein schmerzte… Eigentlich schmerzte sein ganzer Körper. Seine Lippen wurden schmal, als er sah, wie das Grinsen auf Donovans Gesicht breiter wurde, er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich den seltsamen Sinn für Humor des anderen Mannes gefallen zu lassen. Donovan setzte sich auf die Bettkante, er ignorierte das entrüstete Gesicht und öffnete die Hand, die Innenfläche nach oben, wobei zwei kleine Kapseln zum Vorschein kamen.

„Julie hat gesagt, die soll ich Dir geben.“

„Was ist das?“

„Schmerzmittel.“

„Was für welche?“

„Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Ich bin ein Star-Reporter, aber kein Arzt.“

Donovan fühlte, wie ein weiteres Lächeln seine Mundwinkel verzog, als sein schlechtgelaunter Partner die Hand ausstreckte und die Kapseln aus seiner Handfläche fischte. Er beugte sich vor, nahm das Glas Wasser vom Nachtschränkchen und gab es Tyler, er sah zu, wie der Mann die Schmerzmittel hinunterspülte.

„Du sollst Dich jetzt ausruhen. Befehl der Ärztin.“

Tyler funkelte ihn an, gehorchte aber trotzdem, unbeabsichtigt ließ er Donovan erkennen, dass er viel müder war, als er zugeben wollte. Donovan sah zu, wie Tyler die Augen schloss, Er wusste, dass Tyler nicht die Absicht hatte zu schlafen. Er wusste, es war nur eine List, damit er ging, aber der Schuss ging nach hinten los, denn Tyler war innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Donovan wartete, bis das leise Atmen tiefer wurde, seine Blicke zogen eine Spur über das ausgeprägte Gesicht, vom Aufschwung einer Augenbraue bis zum nach unten gezogenen, empfindsamen Mund. Er erinnerte sich an einen lebhaften Traum, streckte die Hand aus und strich mit einer Fingerspitze über die weichen Lippen, der Anblick der rosafarbenen Zungenspitze, die gegen seinen Finger stieß, entzückte ihn. Die Winkel des schlafenden Mundes hoben sich sanft zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Donovan hob eine der feinknochigen Hände an, er drehte sie um und studierte beide Seiten. Sie war kleiner als seine, und zarter gebaut, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie die behänden Finger Bomben bauten, eine Waffe auseinander nahmen und… seine Haut mit federleichten Berührungen streichelten.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrach seine Träumereien, er zuckte zusammen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Farbe in seine Wangen stieg, als Julie bemerkte, dass er Tylers Hand hielt. Julie ging zur anderen Seite des Bettes und untersuchte ihren schlafenden Patienten. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war, lächelte sie Donovan an und verließ das Zimmer.

Im Gang hinter der Tür wurde Julies Lächeln breiter. Als sie Donovan kennengelernt hatte, hatten sie das schneidige Aussehen und das tatkräftige, nassforsche Äußere angezogen. Zuerst dachte sie, das seien die typischen Eigenschaften eines Reporters, doch als die Zeit verging, entdeckte sie ein tiefes Loch in seiner Seele, und wollte es mit ihrer Liebe und ihrem Trost ausfüllen. In ihren früheren Überlegungen hatte sie angenommen, dass dieses Loch körperlich durch zu viele Jahre ausgehöhlt worden war, in denen er Tod und Zerstörung kennen gelernt hatte, und seelisch durch seine gescheiterte Ehe. Sie hatte viele Monate gebraucht um zu erkennen, dass er dieses Loch ganz allein durch eine unerwiderte Liebe gegraben hatte, und es brauchte die Erneuerung des Krieges mit den Besuchern, um das Objekt dieser anscheinend zum Scheitern verurteilten Liebe zu erkennen.

Wie seltsam, dass der menschliche Verstand Gefühle zu einem Anschein vernünftigen Verhaltens verzerren konnte. Es hatte jemanden von einem anderen Planeten gebraucht, um die Wahrheit zu enthüllen, dass Donovan Ham Tyler liebte. Julie ging langsam auf ihr privates Labor zu und sank in einen wartenden Sessel, während sie über den Verlauf ihrer Beziehung nachdachte.

Willie hatte eines Tages in aller Unschuld gefragt, warum sich Donovan und Tyler ständig zankten, obwohl es doch offensichtlich war, dass sie sich sehr am Herzen lagen. Seine Frage hatte sie überrascht und den Samen der Neugier gesät, mit der sie die beiden mit größerem Interesse beobachtete. Jetzt waren ihre Augen weit offen, und was sie sah, machte sie sprachlos. Die Anzahl der Entschuldigungen, die sie fanden, um ihr Verlangen, beieinander zu sein, wegzuerklären, hatte sie bestürzt und auch erstaunt. Normalerweise waren es negative Entschuldigungen; Mangel an Vertrauen, Langeweile, Unerfahrenheit. Sie waren niemals positiv, als hätten sie Angst zu sagen „Ich bin hier, weil ich Dich beschützen will; weil ich bei Dir sein will.“

Als die Zeit verging, begriff Julie, dass sie ein Puffer zwischen den beiden war, eine Möglichkeit, sie zu trennen und doch zusammen zu halten, und mit dem Wissen kam großer Schmerz. Sie hatte sich ihre Zukunft zurechtgelegt und erwartet, dass Donovan an ihrer Seite blieb, aber jetzt wusste sie, dass alles nur ein Hirngespinst war. Er gehörte zu Ham Tyler – wenn sie es sich beide eingestehen konnten.

Das Jahr des Friedens zwischen dem Befreiungstag und der zweiten Invasion hatte nur dazu gedient, das zu beweisen. Ohne Schlachtpläne und Entscheidungen auf Leben und Tod, die sie verbanden, hatten sich Julie und Donovan auseinander gelebt. Als der Krieg erneut anfing, begann damit auch ihre Liebschaft erneut, als sie die alte Kameradschaft erneuerten – für eine Weile. Sie seufzte tief, als sie erkannte, wie oft Donovan eine Ausrede dafür gefunden hatte, bei Tyler zu sein anstatt bei ihr, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass er sein Bedürfnis, bei dem anderen Mann zu sein, wirklich begriff. Selbst jetzt war Julie überzeugt, dass Donovan glaubte, nur brüderliche Zuneigung für den älteren Mann zu empfinden, er wollte sich keinen anderen Grund für den Schwall der Gefühle eingestehen, die ihn nach Tylers Rückkehr aus Chicago erfüllten.

Tyler hatte die Ausrede genutzt, Robin Maxwell zu ihrer Familie nach Chicago zu bringen, um nach seiner Beinahe-Konvertierung eine Konfrontation mit Donovan zu vermeiden. Julie wusste, dass Diana irgendwie seine Gefühle für Mike Donovan verdreht hatte, aber in ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit hatte sie geglaubt, dass Donovan und Tyler Waffenkameraden waren, die miteinander um die Führung der Widerstandsgruppe von L.A. konkurrierten. Julie grinste süffisant, als ein warmes Gefühl in sie einsickerte, es sprudelte in ihr hoch, bis es in einem Kichern der Verachtung für die Leiterin der Besucher-Streitkräfte explodierte. Dianas Überzeugung von ihrer Überlegenheit war der größte Beitrag zu ihrem ständigen Niedergang – und der Grund dafür, warum die Menschheit am Ende den Krieg gewinnen würde. Wie alle andere hatte sie gesehen, wie Donovan und Tyler sich ständig gegen den Strich gingen, und sie hatte nicht weiter nach einer Erklärung gesucht. Wenn sie das getan hätte, dann hätte sie erkannt, dass dies alles nur eine Tarnung für eine tiefere Liebe war, die keiner anzuerkennen bereit war, und deshalb war ihr Versuch, Tyler dazu zubringen, dass er Donovan hasste, immer zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Vogelgesang drängte sich in ihre Gedanken und brachte angenehme Erinnerungen zurück, und sie lächelte, als sie erkannte, dass Trauer selbst diese Erinnerungen verfärbte. Elizabeth hatte Vogelgesang geliebt, aber sie war tot. Diana hatte die Zerstörung der Fähre mit ihr, Kyle und dem Denker der Besucher als Grund dazu genutzt, den Krieg fortzusetzen und dafür den Menschen die Schuld zu geben. Julie wusste, es war ein letzter vergeblicher Versuch von Diana, auf dieser Welt Fuß zu fassen, denn ihre Tage waren gezählt. Philip hatte eine Untersuchung angeordnet, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Diana und James in seiner Falle fing. Wenn das geschah, würde der Krieg für immer vorbei sein, denn Julie zweifelte nicht an Philips Einfluß auf die höheren Ränge des sirianischen Imperiums – und die Erde wäre ein guter Verbündeter in ihrem Kampf gegen andere räuberische außerirdische Rassen.

Doch das war die Zukunft; was Julie jetzt Sorgen machte, war die Gegenwart.

Es war höchste Zeit, dass Donovan und Tyler aufhörten, ihre emotionellen Spielchen miteinander zu spielen.

Julie zögerte, während sie sich fragte, wie genau sie die beiden zusammen bringen sollte; sie wusste um die Probleme, vor denen sie selbst in einer modernen Gesellschaft stehen würden. Sie lächelte wieder. Seit wann hatten sich Donovan oder Tyler jemals davor gedrückt, die Regeln zu brechen? Donovan war ein Reporter, der bereit war, die schmutzige Wäsche jeder Gesellschaft des Planeten zu waschen, und Tyler war ein Ex-CIA-Agent, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass einiges von dieser Wäsche überhaupt erst schmutzig geworden war. Die beiden waren ein himmlisches Paar.

 

* * * *

 

Donovan sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um, der ihm gehörte. Die Wände waren dünn, aber er hatte eine Menge Erfahrung, leise zu bleiben. Er legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, zog mit eifrigen Fingern den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans auf und schob den Stoff seine Beine hinunter. Er rieb mit der Hand über seine sprießende Erektion und lächelte, als er fühlte, wie das empfindliche Fleisch gegen den einschränkenden Stoff seiner Unterwäsche stieß. Sein Gesichtsfeld verengte sich, als er seine Gedanken von praktischen Erwägungen wie geschlossenen Türen und verhängten Fenstern löste und sie auf ein erotisches Bild konzentrierte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er eine Dschungel-Lichtung, auf der halb verborgen eine Frau in grüner Tarnkleidung stand. Ihr Kopf war ihn zugewandt, dunkle Augen brannten vor Sehnsucht und Lust; eine rosafarbene Zunge zog auf entschieden provokative Weise eine Spur über schmale Lippen. Seltsam, das war alles, was er sich von ihrem Gesicht vorstellen konnte. Der Rest erschien ihm verschwommen, deshalb wanderte er in seinen Gedanken ihren Körper hinunter. In der lose sitzenden Tarnkleidung schien ihre Gestalt fast zu maskulin auszusehen, sie verlor ihre zarten Kurven und bekam mehr Muskeln und schärfere Linien, doch das entflammte seine Sinne nur noch mehr.

Jede Veränderung seiner Fantasiepartnerin erregte ihn weiter, während Donovan seine Traumgeliebte umarmte; er fühlte, wie die Umarmung mit brutaler Kraft erwidert wurde. Er sah in das Gesicht seines Geliebten – und seine Augen öffneten sich schockiert, noch während das intensivste Gefühl in seine Lenden schoss.

Ham Tyler.

Donovan errötete, als er den Weg erkannte, den seine erotischen Gedanken genommen hatten, sie waren der gleichen Richtung gefolgt wie seine Träume es in letzter Zeit getan hatten. Er legte sich zurück auf das Bett, ließ die Hände an die Seiten sinken und ließ die angenehmen Gefühle verebben. Als sich seine Sinne beruhigt hatten, dachte er an das erotische Bild von Ham Tyler zurück, Bilder, die mit Tylers Rückkehr aus Chicago immer lebhafter geworden waren. Er konnte sich nicht länger selbst täuschen, dass dies Zuneigung für einen Waffenbruder war, die ihn erfüllte, wann immer seine Gedanken bei dem dunkelhaarigen Agenten weilten. Das beharrliche Pochen in seinem Unterleib war der Beweis dafür.

Für einen Moment fragte sich Donovan, was mit Tyler war, doch er war nicht töricht genug zu glauben, dass Tyler seine Gefühle erwidern konnte. So etwas passierte nur im Märchen. Seit wann kamen in einem Märchen zwei Männer vor, die sich verliebten und bis ans Lebensende glücklich waren? Also aus seiner Kindheit konnte er sich an keines erinnern.

Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wie weit sein Verlangen nach Tyler ging. Es konnte genauso gut sein, dass diese Fantasie verpuffen würde und eine Vision von Julie Tyler in seinen lusterfüllten Gedanken ersetzte. Donovan fühlte ein Flattern in seinem Bauch, als er zu einer Entscheidung kam. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ seine Gedanken den Weg entlang reisen, den seine Träume genommen hatten. Sein Körper reagierte auf das mentale Bild von Tylers Fingern, die über seine Brust strichen, dann tiefer, über den flachen Bauch, sie glitten seitwärts über seine Hüften und seine Flanke hinunter, bevor sie über die weiche Haut seines inneren Schenkels wieder aufwärts krochen. Ein vertrautes Kribbeln lief heiß durch seine Nervenenden, als er sich vorstellte, wie sich die sanften Finger in der dichten Mähne dunkler Haare verstrickten, bevor sie sich um sein sich reckendes Fleisch schlossen.

Donovan rieb mit den Fingern über die geschwollene Eichel, sein Daumen glitt über die empfindliche Stelle, er seufzte, als ein sanftes Prickeln Wärme durch seinen Unterleib und die Schenkel verbreitete. In seiner Hand wurde sein Schwanz dicker und härter. Die Augen seines Traumgeliebten waren jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von seinen eigenen entfernt. Er konnte den weichen Atem seines Geliebten auf seinem Gesicht fühlen, und dann schlossen sich diese Augen, und das Gesicht bewegte sich vorwärts, bis er eine ganz zarte Berührung auf seinen Lippen fühlte. Der sanfte, beharrliche Druck steigerte sich, als sich der heiße Mund fest auf den seinen presste, Zungen umschlangen sich, Zähne streiften seine innere Lippe. Seine Hand bewegte sich fester und schneller über seinen Schwanz, während seine andere Hand unter sein Jeanshemd griff und über eine Brustwarze rieb, er fühlte, wie sie durch den körperlichen Druck und die mentale Folter hart wurde. Zarte Geist-Finger tanzten über seine Brust, und Donovan warf den Kopf zurück, als sein Körper in den Höhenflug überging, seine Sinne wurden überlastet, und er schwebte für eine Ewigkeit hoch über der Welt, bis er kopfüber zurück zur Erde taumelte.

Warme Flüssigkeit bedeckte seine Finger und den Unterleib, als er zur Erfüllung gekommen war, sein letztes Bild waren die dunklen Augen, die im strahlenden Gesicht von Ham Tyler glühten.

Donovan schauderte vor Befriedigung, sein Atem kam stoßweise, während sich sein rasender Herzschlag beruhigte.

„Christus! Wenn Du wüsstest!“

 

* * * *

 

Drei Tage später:

Es war sehr spät am Abend, als Donovan neben Tylers Bett saß und ihm zusah, wie er versuchte, die juckende Stelle auf halbem Wege in seinem eingegipsten Bein zu erreichen.

„Sitz nicht einfach da, Gönner. Tu was.“

Der Ex-Reporter nahm das schmale Plastik-Lineal, das Faber in einem der Räume gefunden hatte, und ließ es, Tylers Anweisungen folgend, zwischen Bein und Gips gleiten. Er schob es erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, bis…

„Ja. Genau da.“

Donovan fühlte seinen Schwanz zucken, als er sah, wie Tyler mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurückwarf, er seufzte abgehackt, während sich Donovan zu seiner völligen Befriedigung um das Jucken kümmerte, das ihn wahnsinnig machte. Der Anblick erinnerte Donovan an seinen Traum, als er sich die gleiche Reaktion vorstellte, als seine Finger über andere Teile des starken Männerkörpers wanderten. Er riss seine Gedanken scharf zurück, als Tyler die Augen öffnete und ihn direkt anstarrte. Verwirrung erfüllte die dunklen Augen, als habe Tyler Donovans Gedanken gelesen und könne doch nicht herausfinden, was er gesehen hatte, aber Donovan hatte nicht vor, ihn aufzuklären.

„Ich muss gehen. Julie will, dass ich noch mehr medizinische Vorräte abhole.“

„Klar.“

Tyler sah zu, wie der größere Mann aufstand und schnell zur Tür ging, doch als seine Hand sich ausstreckte, um die Tür zu öffnen, rief er ihn an; es machte ihn neugierig, dass der andere Mann zögerte, sich aber nicht umdrehte. Donovans abgewandter Blick trug nur zu seiner Verwirrung bei.

„Danke, Gönner.“

Er erhielt einen schnellen Blick von Donovan und runzelte die Stirn, als er einen kurzen Ausdruck bemerkte, der schnell aus den Chamäleon-Augen zu flüchten versuchte. Er wollte nicht verstehen, warum ihn das so beschäftigte, für den Fall, dass das unglaubliche Gefühl, das dadurch provoziert wurden, nur der Überrest von Dianas Versuch war, ihn zu konvertieren.

„Sicher. Wir sehen uns später.“

Tyler wartete, bis Donovan die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann sank er in die wartenden Kissen zurück, in Gedanken ließ er die letzten Minuten noch einmal ablaufen, während er versuchte, einen Sinn darin zu erkennen, als das Gesicht seines Kameraden so seltsam weich geworden war und diesen abwesenden Blick angenommen hatte, der ihn zu einer anderen Zeit und einem anderen Ort zu ziehen schien. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf beharrte darauf, dass er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, aber Tyler war nicht bereit, aufgrund so weniger Beweise den ersten Schritt zu machen. Stumm verfluchte er Diana.

Bis zu ihrem Umkehrungs-Experiment hatte er in seliger Unkenntnis seiner starken Gefühle zu Mike Donovan gelebt und sie der Nähe zugeschrieben, die sich oft zwischen Männern auf dem Schlachtfeld bildete. Dianas Versuch, ihn dazu zu bringen, Donovan so sehr zu hassen, dass er ihn töten wollte, hatte ihn nur erkennen lassen, wie sehr er den anderen Mann liebte, aber es war mehr als nur brüderliche Zuneigung. Tyler wollte Michael Donovan auf eine Weise, wie er es vor seiner teilweisen Umkehrung nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Er wollte Geist, Körper und Seele, von jetzt in alle Ewigkeit.

„Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet.“

Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, das gleiche Bedürfnis auf dem Gesicht mit dem starken, eckigen Kiefer geschrieben zu sehen.

 

* * * *

 

Donovan lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, holte tief Atem und versuchte, seinen schnellen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass er seine Gefühle für Tyler verraten, die Tiefe seines Verlangens nach dem anderen Mann verraten hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Tyler reagieren würde, sollte das der Fall sein, aber er zweifelte, dass es mit sanften Dankesworten geschah. Donovan stöhnte, er wünschte sich, er hätte seinem Verlangen nach Tyler nie freien Lauf gelassen, aber er hatte diese Büchse der Pandora geöffnet, und jetzt fiel ihm nichts ein, wie er sie wieder schließen konnte. Stattdessen füllte Tyler jeden seiner wachen Momente aus, und jeden Traum, und er verwandelte Donovans Blut in flüssiges Feuer, wenn er bei seinem Traum-Geliebten Erfüllung fand.

„Mike?“

Sein Herz schlug ihm im Hals, und Donovan drehte sich um und stand von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der einzigen anderen Person, die seine Abschirmung durchbrechen konnte. Er sah, wie ihre blauen Augen schmal wurden, und sie legte forschend den Kopf schief, als sie sein plötzliches Unbehagen in sich aufnahm. Als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam Donovan ihr zuvor.

„Julie! Was gibt es?“

„Nichts… Ich dachte, Du seiest ein bisschen gedankenverloren. Möchtest Du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?“

„Hast Du von diesem Mann mit den medizinischen Vorräten Einzelheiten erhalten? Ich dachte, ich statte ihm mal einen Besuch ab.“

Julie runzelte die Stirn, als Donovan absichtlich ihre Frage ignorierten, indem er das Thema wechselte, und er konnte ihre wachsende Verwirrung erkennen. Doch er war noch nicht bereit, sein Problem mit ihr zu teilen. Nicht bevor er Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, es selbst zu begreifen… allein. Er war dankbar, als Julie nicht weiter in ihn drang.

„Nein. Noch nicht… Aber ich habe eine Nachricht für Dich. Philip ist wieder auf der Erde, und er will sich mit Dir treffen. Er wird in einer Stunde am üblichen Platz sein.“

„Dann setze ich mich besser in Bewegung, denn ich brauche eine Stunde, um da hinzukommen.“

Er wandte sich schnell ab, doch seine Erleichterung, Julie zu entkommen, dauerte nur einen Moment, dann wandten sich seine Gedanken Philip zu. Wenn Philip ihn heimlich treffen wollte, dann stimmte etwas nicht, und Donovan befürchtete, dass ein Mensch den Denker ermordet hatte. Wenn das stimmte, war alle Hoffnung auf ein schnelles Ende dieses Krieges dahin.

 

* * * *

 

Philip wartete in einer dunklen Ecke des Depots hinter einem Stapel hölzerner Kisten, mit seinen empfindlichen Augen bohrte er einen Weg durch die umgebenden Schatten. Sein scharfes Gehör fing die Geräusche einer Bewegung auf, und Momente später sah er im düsteren Licht vor sich eine vertraute Silhouette. Er rief ihn leise an. „Mike.“

Donovan blieb abrupt stehen, dann kam er auf ihn zu, er hockte sich neben den Kistenstapel, damit ihn niemand sehen konnte. „Was ist passiert?“

„Der neue Denker wurde erwählt, und Diana ist nicht gerade erfreut über die Entscheidung. Sie dachte, sie würde es sein, aber sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie nach Lydias Anklage, Verrat begangen zu haben, so viel Einfluss im Hohen Rat verloren hat.“

„Wen haben sie erwählt?“

„Mich.“

Donovan machte vor Erstaunen einen Schritt zurück. „Das begreife ich nicht. Wenn Sie der Denker sind, warum treffen wir uns hier – im Dunklen?“

„Diana weiß noch nichts von der Identität des Denkers, nur dass er erwählt wurde und dass sie es nicht ist. Bis ich offiziell zum Denker proklamiert werde, darf ich Diana keinen Grund liefern, mich wegen Kollaboration mit dem Feind verhaften zu lassen.“

„Wann wird die offizielle Verkündigung stattfinden?“

„Um 2.55 Uhr heute – nach Ihrer Zeit.“

„Warum riskieren Sie es dann jetzt, hierher zu kommen?“

„Diana plant einen letzten Versuch, den Widerstand von Los Angeles zu überwältigen. Sie weiß, wo Ihre neue Basis ist und plant, eine Chemikalie freizugeben, die jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von einer halben Meile bewusstlos macht. Ihr Plan tritt um 2 Uhr in Kraft.“

Donovan blickte auf die Uhr und sah Philip mit von Entsetzen gefüllten Augen an. „Aber das ist in weniger als einer Stunde; ich muss sofort zurück, um die anderen zu warnen.“

„Nein.“ Philip streckte die Hand aus und packte Donovans Arm. „Diana weiß nichts von der Ankündigung, und der Angriff auf Ihr Hauptquartier wird sie beschäftigen, bis es zu spät ist. Wenn ich erst Denker bin, kann ich den Krieg sofort beenden – und alle Menschen befreien, die gefangen genommen wurden, einschließlich Ihrer Kameraden.“

Donovan fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in der Brust eng wurde. „Warum sagen Sie mir das alles? Warum haben Sie mich nicht in Unkenntnis gelassen?“

„Weil ich jemanden brauche, der den Kampf gegen sie organisiert, um sie und ihre Truppen hinzuhalten.“ Philip machte einen Schritt zurück, als er die Wut in den blaugrünen Augen erkannte, er wusste, er bat Donovan, ihm das Leben aller seiner engsten Freunde anzuvertrauen, und den Rest der Menschheit ebenfalls. Philip sprach heiser, er flehte um Verständnis. „Glauben Sie es oder nicht, aber Ihre Freunde werden sicherer sein als Sie. Die Droge wird sie für mehrere Stunden bewusstlos halten. Wenn sie zu sich kommen, wird alles vorbei sein – der Krieg, Diana, alles. Sie andererseits… Sie könnten heute Nacht Ihr Leben verlieren, und das bereitet mir kein Vergnügen.“

Philip entspannte sich, als Donovan seufzend die Lage anerkannte, er begriff, dass Philip absichtlich den Widerstand von L. A. in den Hinterhalt geraten ließ, um ihn vor der Gewalt der letzten Schlacht zu schützen. Er streckte die Hand aus, und Philip packte sie.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns unter besseren Umständen wieder.“

Das hoffe ich auch.“

 

* * * *

 

Die letzten Minuten vergingen viel zu langsam, während Donovan mit den Angehörigen mehrerer anderer Widerstandsgruppen aus dem gesamten Umkreis von Los Angeles wartete. Bis er die anderen zusammengezogen hatte, hatte der Angriff auf seine Gruppe schon stattgefunden, und sie hatten seine Erklärung akzeptiert, dass er zu der Zeit Jagd auf Vorräte gemacht hatte.

Sein Herz flatterte vor Angst, als er die Fähren auf dem Weg zurück zum Mutterschiff über sich vorbeifliegen hörte, nachdem sie die bewusstlosen Angehörigen seiner Gruppe aufgesammelt hatten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle kampflos dem Gas erlegen waren, besonders Ham Tyler. Seine größte Angst war, dass Tyler während des Angriffs weitere Verletzungen erlitten hatte, oder dass Philips Informationen bezüglich des Gases falsch waren.

Was, wenn sie nicht die Absicht hatte, Geiseln zu nehmen? Sie hatten ihre Pläne über die Jahre so oft vereitelt, waren ein ständiger Dorn in ihrer Seite gewesen, so dass sie vielleicht die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sie allesamt auszulöschen. Doch Donovan kannte seine Feindin. Er wusste, ihr Ego würde es nicht zulassen, sie auf der Stelle aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie würde sich mit ihrem Sieg brüsten wollen. Sie würde sie lebend vor die Kameras stellen, um den Kampfgeist der wenigen Menschen zu brechen, die noch übrig waren. Sie würde die Anführer foltern – Julie, Ham, sogar Willie – bis sie die verrieten, die noch geblieben waren… Und dann würde sie sie fressen… bei lebendigem Leibe.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie dafür Zeit haben würde, aber Donovan hatte eine schreckliche Vision von Diana, die ein anderes Gas oder eine Droge anwandte, um seine Leute aus dem Koma zu holen, bevor Philip ihnen helfen konnte. Er presste die Lippen zu eine schmalen Linie zusammen. Der Gedanke an Diana, wie sie Tyler folterte und dann verspeiste, genügte, um seine Entschlossenheit zu nähren, sie zu beschäftigen, egal um welchen Preis.

Der vorhergesagte Sturm begann, als der Bericht sie erreichte, dass alle Fähren das Mutterschiff erreicht hatten; Donovan gab das Signal zum Angriff.

 

* * * *

 

„Diana! Aus ganz Los Angeles kommen Berichte von Angriffen auf unsere Einrichtungen und unsere Leute.“

Diana sah von dem medizinischen Bett auf, wo Ham Tyler im chemisch ausgelösten Schlaf lag, ihre Augen flammten vor Wut über die Störung. Sie hatten ihn erst ein paar Minuten zuvor an Bord gebracht, zusammen mit einigen anderen Schlüsselfiguren des Widerstandes von L. A., einschließlich Julie Parrish und des Verräters Willie. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, ihren dunkelhaarigen Erzfeind zu verhören, und sie hob ihre Hand, als ihr Assistent mit dem Mittel vortrat, das Tyler aus seinem Schlaf erwecken würde.

„Geben Sie Mr. Tyler das Serum, aber lassen Sie die anderen für den Moment schlafen. Ich muss mich erst um andere Dinge kümmern. Wo ist Philip?“

Sie stolzierte mit kurzen, wütenden Schritten aus dem Raum. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage wurde abgeschnitten, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

 

* * * *

 

Die Schlacht tobte, während Laserstrahlen und Blitze die Dunkelheit zerrissen. Das Stakkato und die Blitze aus Maschinenpistolen, Handfeuerwaffen, Schrotflinten und allen anderen Waffen, die geeignet waren, die Besucherstreitkräften Schaden zuzufügen, begleiteten sie. Ein Leguan stürzte, seinen Nacken umklammernd, wo ihn der Bolzen aus einer Armbrust durchbohrt hatte. Zwei weitere flogen durch die Luft, als zu ihren Füßen eine Granate explodierte.

Donovan sah sich besorgt um, als hinter ihm ein Mensch aufschrie, und er sah, wie eine junge Frau durch den Treffer aus einem schweren Laser von den Füßen gerissen wurde, der Laser hatte ein Loch von der Größe einer Faust durch ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt gebrannt. Er sprang blitzschnell hin und her, rannte im Zickzack über die offene Lichtung und warf sich in die Deckung des ausgebrannten Wracks eines Besucher-Jeeps. Während er mit erstaunlicher Genauigkeit ein Ziel nach dem anderen ausschaltete, wusste er, dass nur der Mann, den er liebte, seine Instinkte im Kampf übertraf, aber Diana hatte Tyler.

Ein weiterer Aufschrei zu seiner Linken ließ ihn den Kopf herumreißen. Der Mann war am Bein getroffen worden, und Donovan streckte den Arm aus, packte den Mann bei der Jacke und zerrte ihn in die relative Sicherheit des umgestürzten Jeeps. Er gab dem Mann eine Waffe. „Gib mir Deckung.“

Donovan wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern sprang aus der Deckung und rannte auf die Tür an der Gebäudeecke zu, aber der vertraute Klang einer Antwort aus der kleinen Handfeuerwaffe beruhigte ihn. Donovan schob sich seitwärts, mit der Brust an der Tür, und beugte sich vor, um aufs Geratewohl Schüsse auf die restlichen Besucherstreitkräfte abzufeuern, dann zog er das Funkgerät aus seiner Tasche und schaltete es ein.

„Romeo an Riese. Los.“

Sie konnten das Dröhnen eines Motors über den Klang der Schüsse hinweg kaum hören. Augenblicke später donnerte ein LKW vorbei und pflügte durch den Sicherheitszaun, der das Verarbeitungszentrum umgab. Menschen und Angehörige der Fünften Kolonne strömten durch die Lücke und kletterten über die Körper der Toten, Verletzten und Sterbenden, die unter dem Feuer der überlegenen Waffen der Besucher stürzten.

Donovan wusste, sie mussten die Laserkanone ausschalten, bevor noch mehr von seinen Leuten starben. Er sah einen Raketenwerfer, der noch immer von den Armen seines toten Eigentümers umklammert wurde, zog ihn hervor und zielte auf die Laserkanone der Besucher, dann feuerte er den tödlichen Inhalt ab. Die Rakete traf die Kanone zielgenau und Donovan empfand ein geringes Maß an Befriedigung, als der Laser in einem rotgelben Feuerball explodierte und seine Bedienungsmannschaft mit sich nahm. In einem letzten Ansturm zertrümmerte die menschliche Streitmacht die Türen und fand im Inneren ein Chaos vor, wo die Menschen, die in überfüllten Räumen auf ihre Verarbeitung gewartet hatten, ihre Bewacher angefallen hatten, ihr Überlebensinstinkt war durch den Schlachtenlärm außerhalb der Mauern wieder angefacht worden.

Donovan nahm sich einen Moment, um auf seine Uhr zu sehen. Nur sieben Minuten blieben, bis die Sirianer Philip als Denker des Imperiums proklamieren würden. Sie mussten sich nur noch ein wenig länger Dianas Aufmerksamkeit sichern, und Michael Donovan wusste genau, wie er das erreichen konnte. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Kommandozentrum und benutzte, die ängstlichen Kontrollmannschaften zur Seite schiebend, die Kommunikationskonsole der Besucher, um eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Diana.“

Dianas Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als sie Michael Donovan innerhalb ihrer wichtigsten Verarbeitungsanlage entdeckte, aber ihre Reaktion dauerte nur einen Moment, dann ging ein höhnisches Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.“

„Aber das Leben ist voller Überraschungen.“

„Und ich habe noch eine weitere Überraschung für Sie, Mr. Donovan.“

Diana winkte jemandem hinter dem Bildschirm, und Augenblicke später drehte sich die Kamera und zeigte jetzt Ham Tyler, der von zwei kräftigen Wachen festgehalten wurde. Donovan fühlte, wie ihm der Atem in der Kehle stockte, als seine Augen in die von Schmerz erfüllten Tiefen blickten. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen würden gleich wahr werden, wenn er nicht Diana dazu bringen konnte, nur noch ein paar Minuten weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie meine kleine Überraschung interessieren würde – und es warten noch weitere Überraschungen auf Sie. Aber genug von diesen Spielchen. Sie und Ihr zerlumpter Haufen von Widerstandskämpfern werden Ihre Waffen niederlegen und den Verarbeitungskomplex verlassen… oder ich werde ihn umbringen. Sie haben drei Minuten, um zu gehorchen.“

„Das ist nicht genug Zeit…“

„Dann werde ich großzügig sein und Ihnen fünf Minuten geben.“

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel, und nur die Erinnerung an Dianas Drohung blieb zurück.

„Es tut mir leid, Donovan, aber wir können jetzt nicht nachgeben, nicht einmal seinetwegen.“

Donovan nickte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über sein schmutziges, von Schweiß und Blut beflecktes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß.“

Er sank in den Kommandantesessel, starrte den leeren Bildschirm an und wünschte sich, er hätte Gelegenheit gehabt, dem Mann etwas zu sagen, der ihm wichtiger geworden war als das Leben selbst. Er sprach so leise, dass niemand ihn hörte.

„Lassen Sie mich nicht im Stich, Philip.“

„Also, Mr. Tyler. Es scheint, als hätten wir nur ein paar Minuten in der Gesellschaft des anderen.“

Diana streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit einem langen Fingernagel den Kiefer mit den kurzen Bartstoppeln entlang, dann bog sie den Finger unter seinem Kinn und hob es an, bis sie sich in die Augen sahen. In seinen glühte der Hass, während ihre funkelten wie Saphire, die ins Licht gehalten wurden.

„Wie schade. Ich hatte so romantische Pläne für uns.“

„Nur in Deinen Träumen.“

„Ja. Träume. Ich habe viel Zeit damit verbracht, die feineren Einzelheiten Ihrer Umkehrung durchzugehen –„

„Erfolglose Umkehrung.“

Diana ignorierte die grobe Unterbrechung und warf ihr langes, lockiges schwarzes Haar zurück. „Möchten Sie wissen, was ich entdeckt habe?“

Sie näherte ihr Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter dem seinen, und er zuckte leicht zurück, als er ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Wange fühlte. „Diese intimen Gedanken an Michael Donovan. Flüchtige, erotische Bilder von seiner nackten Gestalt, die sich mit der Ihren windet.“

Eine gespaltene Zunge zuckte hervor, strich über seine Wange und fühlte die wachsende Hitze auf seinem Gesicht, trotz seiner Versuche, ein kühles Äußeres zu bewahren. „Ich frage mich, ob Mr. Donovan Ihre lasziven Pläne mit seinem Körper kennt. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn in Kenntnis setzen. Wäre er angewidert, oder wäre er fasziniert? Es wäre so schade, wenn seine letzte Erinnerung an Sie mit Ekel und Hass erfüllt wäre.“ Diana grinste süffisant. „Es wäre sehr interessant zu sehen, was von beiden es ist.“

Die zierliche Sirianerin wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und aktivierte ihn. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn sie fand Michael Donovan genau da vor, wo sie ihn verlassen hatte.

„Mr. Tyler hat ein kleines Geheimnis, das er in seinen letzten Momenten mit Ihnen teilen möchte.“

Donovan fühlte mit der straffen, hoch aufgerichteten Gestalt, er empfand eine seltsame Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Stolz auf den stämmigen Mann, der geduldig auf das Ende wartete. Keine Hysterie, keine Wut, und doch wünschte sich Donovan, dass Tyler ihn ansah. Die dunklen Augen waren abgewandt und blickten auf eine Stelle über und hinter dem Bildschirm, und in diesem Augenblick als Diana für ihre ‚erstaunliche Enthüllung’ Atem holte, wusste Donovan, was er tun musste.

„Ich liebe Dich.“

Die kalten, saphirblauen Augen zuckten schockiert zum Bildschirm, dann wurden sie schmal vor Wut, als Diana begriff, dass seine Worte für Ham Tyler bestimmt waren. Als die Spannung die straff aufgerichtete Gestalt verließ, reagierte Donovan schnell auf die Worte, die Tyler über seine Lippen bringen wollte.

„Ich…“

„Ich weiß.“

Dianas Wut steigerte sich, als Donovan ihr kleines Spiel ruinierte, sie zog ihren Laser aus dem Halfter an ihrem Gürtel und zielte auf den hilflosen Mann.

„Die Zeit ist um, Mr. Donovan.“

„Schieß, und Dein nächster Atemzug ist Dein letzter.“

Diana blickte zur offenen Tür, wo der Generalinspekteur stand, die Laserpistole in der ruhigen Hand zeigte auf sie.

„Philip. So viele Überraschungen heute. Vielleicht möchtest Du mir erklären, warum Du die Hinrichtung eines wohlbekannten Anführers des irdischen Widerstandes störst.“

„Der Krieg ist vorbei, Diana. Leg die Waffe nieder.“

„Auf wessen Befehl?“

„Auf Befehl des Denkers.“

„Und wer ist der Denker?“ fragte sie spöttisch lächelnd.

„Ich bin es.“

Das schöne Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Hass, als Diana die Waffe auf Philip richtete. Die Entladung aus drei Laserpistolen traf sie mit voller Gewalt in die Brust und schleuderte sich rückwärts gegen den Kommunikationskonsole, und sie stürzte schlaff auf den Boden dahinter.

Philip wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu; er nickte und lächelte seinem menschlichen Freund dankbar zu, während seine Wachen zu Ham Tyler tragen, um ihn zu stützen.

 

* * *

 

Die Vögel sangen, der Himmel war tief azurblau, und keine einzige Wolke verdarb den Blick von einem Horizont zum anderen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, aber nicht aus diesen Gründen. Der Krieg war vorbei, und diesmal würde es keine Furcht vor einer weiteren Invasion geben.

Donovan warf einen Blick zurück auf die zerstörte Stadt. Philip hatte versprochen, den Menschen beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen, nicht nur in Los Angeles, sondern auf dem ganzen Erdball, aber Michael Donovan brachte keine besonders große Begeisterung auf. Er hatte anderes im Sinn, und heute, wenn er Glück hatte, würde er Gelegenheit haben, etwas weit kostbareres aufzubauen – ein neues Leben mit dem Mann, den er liebte.

Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er zum Mutterschiff von L. A. hinaufstarrte. Er konnte gerade noch den kleinen Umriss einer Fähre erkennen, die sich löste und auf ihn zukam. An Bord würden die Leute sein, die ihm auf dieser Welt die wichtigsten waren: Philip, Juliet Parish, Willie… und Ham Tyler. Der schwarze Punkt wurde größer, während er sich näherte, und ein paar Minuten später sah er zu, wie die Fähre dicht neben ihnen landete. Die Tür senkte sich nach unten und bildete die Stufen zum Boden, und Donovan eilte vorwärts, als die erste Gestalt erschien.

Er riss Julie in eine Umarmung, in seiner Überschwänglichkeit zerdrückte er beinahe ihren zerbrechlichen Körper, und dann ließ er sie los, um Willie mit dem gleichen Vergnügen zu begrüßen. Philip stand in der Tür, und Donovan griff nach seiner Hand, er wusste, dass es kaum einen Unterschied ausmachte, dass er jetzt der Denker des sirianischen Imperiums war. Er fühlte, wie die starken Pseudo-Finger die seinen packten und lächelte, als Philip sich die falsche menschliche Maske herunterzog und sein wahres Gesicht enthüllte. Donovan drehte sich um und sah Willie das gleiche tun, er wusste, es würde zwischen ihren Völkern keine Verstellung mehr geben.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, trat Philip zur Seite, und Donovan blieb stocksteif stehen, während Faber einer kleineren Gestalt half, auf ihn zuzukommen.

Tyler blieb nur ein paar Schritte von Donovan entfernt stehen, seine dunklen Augen waren bar jeder Kälte, sie waren stattdessen von ein wenig Beklommenheit erfüllt und von noch etwas anderem. Donovan brauchte nur einen Moment, um die darunter liegenden Emotionen zu erkennen, er sah seine Liebe zu Tyler erwidert, ungeweinte Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er vortrat und nach einem Mann griff, den er mit seinem ganzen Wesen zu lieben gelernt hatte; mit Herz, Körper und Seele.

Ohne auf die Reaktion der anderen zu achten, beugte er sich vor und küsste die festen Lippen, er fühlte sie weicher werden, als Tyler dem Vergnügen erlag.

„Ich liebe Dich“, flüsterte er ein weiteres Mal, nur für Tylers Ohren bestimmt, und schnitt jede Reaktion ab, indem er noch einmal Anspruch auf diese Lippen erhob.

Hinter sich konnte er von Julie und Willie leise Ausrufe der Freude für ihn und Tyler hören, und ein Freudengeheul von Faber. Doch Donovan hielt die einzige Person, die wirklich zählte, in seinen Armen. Sie hatten in schlimmen Zeiten miteinander gekämpft, und schließlich hatten sie einander gefunden.

Krieg oder Frieden, Donovan hatte nicht vor, Tyler jemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

\-----


End file.
